Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo
Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo '''is the 24th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 76th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Life of Rhyme: It's a classic tale of a boy named Piscine Molitor trapped on a boat with the Cat in the Hat. Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo: Two bears named Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear act gross and dumb. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been nursing a broken heart for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Thursday, 10:00 AM:' Searching for the perfect Valentine's Day gift, men everywhere choose the "Sorry, I'm Not Ryan Gosling" card. #*'Friday, 8:00 AM:' The first candy heart transplant is successful, until the patient winds up eating it. #*'Sunday, 5:00 PM:' In honor of the Chinese New Year, people set off this! #Opening Scene #'Life of Rhyme' (Movie Parody of Life of Pi / Book/Movie Parody of Dr. Seuss' the Cat in the Hat) #Animated Marginals segment - An angel shoots Alfred E. Neuman with an arrow heart to fall in love with the old lady. #Popeye and Bluto's Dinner Mix-Up (Spoof on Popeye the Sailor) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Lipstuck (Spoof on Lipstick) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #"Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?" (Movie Parody of Silent Hill: Revelation / Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Spy vs. Spy - Elevator (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - A man got a Valentine's Day gift to his girlfriend, but there are too many guys. #MAD's Guide to Picking Up Girls (MAD's Guide to... segment) #Whack-a-Sole-Survivor (Cartoon) #'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' (TV Parody of Here Comes Honey Boo Boo ''/ Spoof on Yogi Bear) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from '''Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo') Werner Herzog is saying "This episode must never be seen by anyone. It should be destroyed immediately!" while watching MAD on television, and starts to cry. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time a MAD episode comes out on a holiday (Presidents' Day). *This is the second time Here Comes Honey Boo Boo is referenced, and the second time MAD showed a 1957 Dr. Seuss book (Dr. Seuss' ''the Cat in the Hat''). *This is the third episode of MAD to have only 14 segments. The first was [[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 65']] and the second was the previous episode. *This is the fourth time Yogi Bear gets spoofed. *Seth Green also voiced the Cat in the Hat on Robot Chicken. *The MAD's Guide to... segment is outside of MAD Season 1 for the first time, and this is the fourth appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. The previous appearances were: *#[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] *#[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *#[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] *This is the eighth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous episodes were: *#[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']]' ' *#[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']]' ' *#[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]' ' *#[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#[[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar']]' ' *#[[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project']] *This is the ninth time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 37th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Voices *Chris Cox - Theodore Geisle / Dr. Seuss, Boo-Boo Bear, Yann Martel, and MAD's Guide to Picking Up Girls Announcer *Keith Ferguson - Piscine "Pi" Molitor, Werner Herzog, and Lipstuck Announcer *Seth Green - The Cat in the Hat, Ranger Smith, and Son *Rachel Ramras - Daughter, Girl #1, Waitress, Girl's Friend, and Lipstuck Mother *Kevin Shinick - Yogi Bear, Boy, Popeye the Sailor, Girl #2, Man on island, Picnic Father, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - The Fish, Dad, and Cameraman *Tara Strong - Mom and Lipstuck Boy *Fred Tatasciore - Picnic Man, Lipstuck Father, and "Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?" Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes